The Triforce Sisters
by Nature Sage
Summary: This is extremely strange. I dreamt this a couple of days ago. Sad, really; I have dreams about LoZ. :) Anyway, this has hardly anything to do with Link or Zelda, just the Triforce. Please R&R!!


****

The Triforce Sisters

__

A/N: Just a warning- this has almost nothing to do with Zelda. All that really keeps this from being an original is the use of the Triforce. So I don't want to hear about Link and Zelda not being there in the reviews! :) And yes, this actually was a dream that I had. Sad, isn't it? I dream about the Legend of Zelda...

I stepped outside the small house, breathing in the fresh, morning air. The dewdrops on the grass tickled my ankles as I walked through my backyard, my long, chestnut hair waving in the soft breeze. The woods behind my house were alight with animals; birds chirping their songs of the morn, a small fawn nestling up to its mother. I smiled, relishing in the peacefulness of daybreak.

"Sis! You _have_ to come see this!" my little sister Amber yelled, scattering the wildlife. Storming noisily up through the path, she smiled guiltily at my disapproving glare. "Sorry. But this is completely unreal! Come on!"

I sighed, daintily making my way down the footpath and into the woods. "This had better be good. What are you doing outside at dawn, anyway? You usually sleep until about noon!"

She grinned, leading me farther. "I had a lot of caffeine. I failed to fall asleep last night and decided to explore a little."

"Oh, that's logical," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know. Careful here, we've got to cross the creek."

I glanced down the small ravine, a tiny brook trickling along below us. "How are we supposed to cross this? It's about ten feet down!"

"There's a fallen tree over here," she replied, pointing to the right. "I don't know what possessed me to come out this far, but I did. You absolutely _have_ to come!"

I followed her shakily to the log, which extended almost the full way out over the chasm. "What do we do for the last part? Jump?"

"Exactly," she said playfully. As though it were nothing, my sister jumped up onto the log and ran across it, leaping to the other side of the gap. She turned around triumphantly, small bits of branches strewn throughout her golden hair. "Are you coming or what?"

Nervously, I climbed up onto the tree, extending my arms as if I was on a balance beam. Slowly and carefully, I made my way across. "I can't jump!" I wailed when I reached that point. "I'm afraid of heights, remember?"

"Oh, come on!" she said merrily. "You'll regret turning back!"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Waah!" I screamed, jumping off of the log. I quickly realized that I hadn't died, and I was safe on the other side with my sister. "This had better be good," I warned. "Otherwise you'll be sorry."

"I won't be," she promised, leading on. "I found this cave today. It's amazing. I haven't gone into it yet, though; I wanted someone to go with me."

"Great," I said dryly, ducking under some thorn bushes. "So if there's a grizzly in there, we'll both be eaten?"

"Pretty much," she joked. "There's not a grizzly, though. It's a lot cooler than that."

"I can think of a lot of things that fall into that category."

Eventually, I could see the cavern that she was talking about in the distance. It looked like a plain, ordinary cave to me. "I don't see any difference," I thought aloud.

"There is," she said, pulling me up to it. "Look in there. What do you see? What do your hear?"

I squinted into the darkness, and to my absolute astonishment, I saw a mystical green light emitting from within this ordinary cavern. A haunting melody rang from deep inside, an almost sad melody. My sister saw my amazement and took my hand. I bravely nodded, and we commenced into this cave, this magical, mystical cave of wonders.

Amber and I followed the gleam of the light deeper and deeper inside the cavern. We walked in silence, not daring to speak a word. We could hear the eerie tune, flowing from within the cave, and it brought a strange peace to our minds, abandoning the fear that we carried with us. "I think it's calling us," my sister said suddenly, following me closely.

"I do, too," I replied. "What do you think it wants from us?"

She didn't respond to that question. Instead she pointed out, "The light is getting brighter. See? We're almost there."

Indeed, the magical light was shining from just around the next corner. We crept up to it and took a deep breath, listening briefly to the song, then together we entered the room, both gasping at the beauty of the enchanted object.

It was a triangular prism, perhaps a foot in height, glowing the most radiant of greens. We marveled at its structure, its rarity. Accompanying this beautiful green triangle were two more, one red and one blue, lying on the stone beside it. Amber and I stepped up to the three illuminating crystals. "What is it?" she asked, mystified.

"I don't know," I admitted, reaching out to touch one of them. My sister slapped my hand down.

"Don't do that!" she hissed. "For all we know, they could be cursed!"

"They're not."

"How do you know?" she asked, giving me a questioning look.

I shrugged. "I just feel it." This seemed to satisfy her, and she, too, reached out to touch the blue one.

Our fingers touched the triangles at the exact same second, and all at once, a flash of understanding rushed onto me. This beautiful prism was mine, and that one was my sister's. The red one was nobody's, and it was up to us to protect it against all who wished evil upon the world. I smiled vaguely, my eyes closed, interpreting this information.

After a few moments of silence, my sister finally spoke again. "We should get these home. I don't know why, but I feel like it's our responsibility." I nodded in agreement. We gently lifted our glowing triangles, our hands tingling with a strange sensation. She giggled softly, the feeling tickling her hands.

"What do we do about that one?" I asked suddenly, indicating the remaining red triangle. "I don't feel right, just picking it up and taking it."

"I agree," my sister remarked. "We can wrap it in my sweater and carry it home that way; it'd be more comfortable for me."

"You carry it," I said as she enclosed the prism within her sweater. She scowled, but did not protest. We carefully made our way back to the house and laid the glowing crystals on my desk, making sure the door was locked. I sat on the edge of my bed in my small room, barely able to reach the desk on the wall. My room was painted green, just like the color of my radiant crystal.

"What do you think they do?" Amber asked, gazing at hers, which shone a luminous blue. "They must have intense magic inside of them, to glow like that."

I nodded in agreement, carefully scanning my green piece. "We should try to use them, I suppose. What harm could it do?"

"Kill us," she pointed out. "What if we weren't destined to do this kind of thing?"

"We were. Why else would we have found them?" She didn't seem to have a response to this. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand on the side of the triangle. The emerald light rippled a bit, revealing a deep golden color. We watched in awe as the gold wavelets trickled across it, and my fingers began absorbing a bit of the green. My sister did the same for hers, and we sat watching for several more minutes.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Frightened, Amber and I jumped away from the crystals as the door was pushed opened. "Hey, guys," our father said warmly. "You ready for breakfast? You went out awfully early this morning."

Frozen with fear, my eyes darted from my dad, to the triangles, and back to my dad. He gave me a puzzled look, and glanced at the glowing triangles. "I thought you locked the door," I hissed at Amber.

"I thought you did," she hissed back.

"Where'd you get these?" he asked, reaching out for the red one.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" we screamed in unison, diving for our father. But it was too late, for the tip of his fingers had already made contact with the base of the triangle. He stumbled backward, keeping his focus on the crystal.

"I'll be back later," he said hurriedly, rushing out of the room. Amber and I glanced at each other, and our younger sister Veronica ran into the room.

"Don't touch what?" she asked mischievously, grinning. Then she saw the triangles, and gaped in wonder. "Where did you find those? Can I have one?"

"No!" I yelled. "This is a major disaster. What do we do?"

"Dad touched the red one," Amber explained. "We think it's cursed, it just feels like it is. Stay away from it."

"Katrina," Veronica moaned at me. "Tell her to let me have it!"

I shook my head firmly. "Amber's right, for once," I said, receiving a light smack from my sister. "That thing is messed up. We have to hide them all." Veronica, upon my saying this, took the blue and green triangles and hid them at the bottom of my closet, their colored light suppressed by the many bags of old clothes she buried them under. The red one she didn't dare touch, and allowed Amber to take it back into her sweater, hiding it with the others.

"Do you think it's a good idea to hide them all in the same place?" Amber asked when we were finished.

"Probably not," I admitted. "You take yours and I'll take mine. We'll have to leave the red one where it is." She did just as I said, and took her blue prism the room that she and Veronica shared. I entrusted Veronica with guarding duty as I experimented with my triangle. I did just as I had before, touched it and let the mystical green light absorb into my fingertips. I smiled, as the light made me feel warm. After a few minutes, I drew my hand back and examined it. Soon the green wore off, and my sister poked her head into the room to warn me that someone was approaching. I quickly put the triangle back into the closet and reburied it under the bags of clothes, leaping onto my bed just in time as my father walked in.

"Katrina, do you want to eat today?" he asked, sounding concerned, yet glancing around for the red triangle.

"I'm not hungry," I said, coughing. For once, I hoped that I could successfully pull off faking sick, even though it was the beginning of summer and there was really no need.

"Catching a cold?"

"Yeah," I replied, burrowing under the blankets. "I guess you'd better stay away, as not to get sick, too."

"Okay," he said, scanning the room once more before he left. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and ventured into my sisters' room. We talked for a while about our colored triangles and what to do about them, until nearly three in the morning. We agreed to stay with them at all costs, even if it meant staying home all summer. The red one seemed like a powerful and dangerous tool that our father seemed to be after, though we weren't sure why. All we could really do was wait and see.

I awoke in the morning with a start, finding my white blankets soaked with sweat. The whole thing was just a dream! Still unsure, I ran over to where the two triangles were hidden, making sure they were both safe. Surely enough, the green prism was still there, as was the red one. I drew mine, the brilliant emerald triangle, out from under the bags in my closet and quickly sauntered into my sisters' room. "Wake up," I hissed, shaking Amber's shoulder. Veronica could sleep through anything, so I didn't bother get her up.

"What...what's wrong?" she asked sleepily sitting up slowly.

"It's the triangles," I replied. "I don't feel like they're safe."

"What time is it?" she asked, glancing around for a clock.

"Almost five."

"Well couldn't it have waited?" Amber demanded angrily, a little too loudly. I hushed her instantly.

"You have to be quiet," I whispered. "Find a bag for us to put the triangles in. We have to get them out of the house; or at least the red one."

She finally snapped out of her tired stage and told me to get Veronica up, which I did. "Get that big gift bag that we keep behind the door," she instructed our sister. "Close the door, too. Okay, now give Katrina the bag."

I took the blue teddy bear gift bag into my hands, Victoria sitting in the doorway. Just as I was slipping the radiant emerald triangle into the bag, the door opened a crack.

"What are you guys doing...up..." We froze when we saw our dad at the door. Veronica didn't dare move an inch; she was the only one he couldn't see. "You're busy. I'll talk to you later." With that, he shut the door.

Amber glanced at me, fear in her eyes. "Take the triangle out of that bag." She looked back at Veronica. "See the nightshirt I'm wearing? We have another bag just like it. Go get it so that we can put the triangles in there."

The entire time she was talking, I mouthed to my sister, "Don't do it. Don't do it." I hoped that she would understand that he might still be out there, listening for us to reveal the location of the red triangle. I left the green one in the bag and slid it underneath Veronica's bed, then went back to my own bed.

I lay awake for several hours, just waiting for something to happen. I knew that trouble was brewing; I could feel it in my soul. That vile red triangle had caused this all! If only we had left it back in the cavern...

At about seven thirty, after the sun had been up for a while, I heard a piercing scream. In panic, I raced into my sisters' room, finding Veronica unconscious and Amber missing. The bag with my triangle in it was also gone. "Oh, my God," I gasped, racing back into my room. The red triangle was still there, thankfully. Still, I dare not touch it, for fear of corruption. Returning to my sisters' room, I found Veronica just waking, moaning about Amber being kidnapped. "Where did she go?" I demanded, but my sister only mumbled.

I dug through their closed and found the last triangle, Amber's blue one, and focused my mind on it, just as I had with mine. The same golden ripples flowed through it, and I saw the mystical blue light seeping into my hands. Instead of waiting for it to fade away, however, I tried to use the magic to find my sister. All at once, the world spun, and before I knew it I was in the middle of a vast labyrinth. I felt...different. Shaking my head and clearing my mind, I grabbed the triangle and walked on.

The problem was that there was no triangle where I reached for it. In its place was a golden sword, glimmering in the mysterious light. Its handgrip was blue, the same shade as the prism had been, and there was an emblem of the three triangles combined in the center, carved from a sapphire. I gaped for a moment at its beauty and elegance, then shook it off and continued my search for Amber.

After a few moments of fruitless search, I decided to use the power of the sword to help me find her. I focused my energy on the magical blade and closed my eyes, allowing it to lead me to Amber. To my surprise, I actually felt a strong sense of direction wash over me, and I traveled the maze of hedges quite easily. I could hear my name being called in the distance, at which point I started finding my way on my own, without the sword's magic. "Amber!" I screamed, searching fiercely through the bushes.

"Katrina!" she yelled back. "He's got the Triforce!"

__

What is she talking about? I wondered, but I kept running. Before long, I caught sight of my sister being dragged along by a huge, green warrior. She kicked him in the leg, but it hardly looked like he felt it.

Suddenly, I realized that I knew what to do. I charged up my blade and shot a powerful bolt of magic from it, striking the warrior in the head. He threw my flailing sister the ground and turned to face me, enraged. I felt an overwhelming fear wash over me, and I shot the magic at him again. He charged at me, and knocked me to the ground, sending my sword spiraling across the room.

"Katrina?" Amber asked, wide-eyed. "You're a warrior, too! You used my Triforce!"

"What, you want me to apologize and give it back?" I demanded, barely dodging another charge from the horrible beast. "Sorry, but I don't have time for that!"

"Use the sword!" she cried. I barely heard her, taking a hit to the shoulder. Blood should have poured from the wound, but it healed almost instantly. I started panicking, and ran over to my blade.

"You think you can defeat me, as I am now?" the monster hissed, in a raspy-yet-familiar voice. "Fool! I shall eat you for breakfast!"

I slashed my sword at him, wounding his chest, but like my injury, his healed within seconds. My heart grew dim; I had no way to win. "What do you want from me?" I demanded, my voice shaking.

"All I want is the Triforce of Power!"

Dark recognition passed over my face. I glanced at my sister, depressed to see her nod. It was our father, demented and twisted into an evil monster because of that vile red triangle, supposedly called a Triforce. "I can't do it," I moaned, instantly receiving another blow. I had the air knocked out of me, and my sword once again spiraled away. It landed at the feet of another warrior dressed in red, with long black hair and a tiara around her head. My face lit up, still gasping, but happy.

"I decided to see just how evil this thing was," Veronica said triumphantly, holding a golden bow with a red grip. "It hasn't seemed to have affected me much."

Amber ran over and grabbed the sword, and I felt the power of the magic leaving my body. I grew more weak, more frightened. I became mortal. The foul, green beast that my father had become grinned down at me, raising his powerful fists, preparing to crush me like a bug. I closed my eyes and waited for my doom.

"Ouch!" he yelled suddenly, his pendant falling to the ground. Amber had sliced the necklace off of him, which apparently was the source of the Triforce's power. I grabbed it right away and felt myself grow strong again, smiling once again. My father lay at my feet, horribly weak. "I will get the Triforce of Power!" he said helplessly, fainting soon after.

"Too bad I didn't get to use this," Veronica said, grinning. She put her bow on the ground and stepped back, waiting for Amber and I do to the same. Amber placed her sword to the bottom-left side of the bow, and they both looked at me. I glanced at the weapons in my hands, two powerful sabers, with deadly accuracy. I, too, smiled and lay my weapons down, to the bottom-right. There was a blinding flash of light, and we were back in my room, three Triforce pieces melted into one, hovering above my desk.

"Makes you feel like we accomplished something, doesn't it?" Amber joked, grinning at the Triforce.

"Yeah," I said dreamily. "Is Dad okay?"

"He's fine," Veronica said, pointing into the hallway where our father was peacefully asleep. I raised an eyebrow, and she laughed. "Don't look at me! I didn't make it that way!"

I shrugged, and my sisters and I gazed at the mystical beauty of the brilliant, golden Triforce.

__

The End

More A/N: How'd ya like it? I know, it's got practically nothing to do with Link or Zelda or anyone, but the Triforce was in it and I figured it would be classified as a Zelda fic. I actually dreamt this a couple of nights ago...most of it, anyway. Some I had to add because of pure confusion. Except, in my dream, it was my actual father and sisters and I. Imagine the weirdness of that! See what I can dream up? :) Well, as always, please review!


End file.
